Supermarket Sweep (El Kadsre)
(concept)|executive_producer(s) = Yoko Matsushita|producer(s) = Darren Miguel Lopez Corbin Berger|location(s) = Dog Crate Media Studios, El Kadsre City, El Kadsre|running_time = 22-26 minutes|production_company(s) = Dog Crate Media |distributor(s) = El TV Kadsre Television|original_network = El TV Kadsre 1|first_shown_in = September 23, 2018 - present}} Supermarket Sweep is the El Kadsreian adaptation of the American game show Supermarket Sweep. The show is filmed at the Dog Crate Media studios in El Kadsre City. The set is modeled on a supermarket of sponsor Chijimatsu Safeway. Opening Spiel :: 2017 Pilot Spiel: "Did you remember this American television show? People were running wild through the aisles of a supermarket grabbing everything that they could get their hands on! And what's more, everything that they could carry out was theirs to keep! Well, IT'S BACK, and it now has an El Kadsreian twist! The television show that says, 'Go ahead, do what you've always wanted to do! Get it all! Everything in this Supermarket is yours, and it's all free!' So, let's give a big welcome to the arrival of the El Kadsreian iteration of the classic SUPERMARKET SWEEP! And now here's your host, CHRISTOPHER... BERGER!" :: First Spiel: "Is this one of your fantasies? You see a big beautiful supermarket and they say to you, 'Go ahead, do what you've always wanted to do! Run wild! Grab everything you can get your hands on! Everything in this Supermarket is yours, and it's all free!' From El Kadsre City, your dreams are coming true, as it's time for SUPERMARKET SWEEP! With your host, CHRISTOPHER... BERGER!" :: Second Spiel: "How would you like to find $5,000 in a supermarket? Imagine, picking a product off your supermarket shelf and attached to it is all that cash, and it's yours to keep! All you have to do is run around the market, grab everything as fast as you can! If you can grab more than anyone else, you'll get that chance to go for the $5,000! You say your supermarket won't let you do it? Well, hang on, because we let people do it all the time on the one and only game show that makes it possible, SUPERMARKET SWEEP! With your host, CHRISTOPHER... BERGER!" Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the Lifetime/PAX version, but with many differences: ** The contestants' last names are revealed, with some exceptions. ** Tablets are used at the contestant podiums. ** Bonus time is added if the 1:30 clock starts late, with "Super Bonus Time" on occasion. ** The Animal Sounds game uses plushies instead of figurines. ** The Twisted game has the product revealed on the contestants' tablets once the synonym and/or antonym has been solved. ** A game called "Health Nuts' Choice" is added: it is similar to Fat Chance, but contestants have to determine which item has the least sugar. ** The Snack Attack Movie Game uses a Redbox instead of a videotape stand. ** The product limit is only applied to expensive items who's prices are determined prior to taping. ** Plushies are added to the Sweep. ** The Jelly Belly Display added a tube for the Beanboozled Challenge. ** The :60 clock was removed from the Bonus Sweep as El TV Kadsre executives believed that it running out would disappoint contestants as losses frequently occurred on the original show. Instead contestants have locate each product using their knowledge, and if it's the right product, they win. After complaints from fans, it was changed back to the original Bonus Sweep format, except the :60 clock is changed to a 1:25 clock. The "Monster Squad" from the first season of the Lifetime/PAX version appeared in the episodes taped on Halloween, with Mr. Yuck being played by David Howard, the gorilla being played by Kenny Cameron, and Big Dave being played by Holly Albayrak. Cameron was nearly injured when a contestant rammed into him with her cart, thankfully he wasn't hurt due to the padding he was wearing underneath the gorilla suit. Category:Game shows Category:Fictional game shows Category:Game shows in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:2018 Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:El Kadsreian TV shows Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:2018 El Kadsreian television series debuts